Truth Or Dare
by PrincessOfHearts19
Summary: What happens when MC plays a drunk game of Truth or Dare with the RFA boys? Smut! 707xMC 707xMCxYoosung Dom!707 Sub!MC Warning: light bondage, voyeurism, BDSM themes
1. Chapter 1

"Truth or dare?" Yoosung slurred, beginning to feel the full affects of the alcohol he'd drunk. He'd only taken three shots and he already could barely stand, poor thing.

"Dare!" Seven grinned, he was feeling brave.

"I dare you to kiss Zen!" Yoosung yelled back, making MC laugh wickedly.

"What?! No-" Zen's objection was cut off my Seven pouncing across the small space between them and pressing their lips harsh together. He stuck his tongue in his mouth, taking advantage of Zen's momentary surprise before he pushed Seven away.

"What the fuck?" Zen practically squeaked while wiping his mouth, making the other three burst into laughter again.

Seven shrugged lightheartedly, "Might as well make the most of it, right? My turn!" He spun the bottle that lay in the center of the small circle they made, grinning when it landed on Yoosung.

"Truth!" Yoosung yelled before Seven could even ask, he may be drunk but he still wasn't that brave.

"What's the farthest you've gone with a girl?" Seven asked, causing Yoosung cheeks to turn bright red.

"I..um..well..o-only kissing…" he trailed off, avoiding eye contact with MC.

MC leaned over to ruffle his hair. "So innocent~" she sung causing him to blush even more.

"Whatever…" he muttered unhappily before taking another shot and spinning the bottle.

"Well MC?" he finally looked at her when the bottle landed facing her.

"Ummm truth!"

"If you were going to have sex with one of the RFA members who would it be?" He smirked, maybe that last shot was all he needed to get that confidence.

MC laughed and ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing another shot. She drank it quickly and licked her lips, her eyes meeting with Seven's who sat across from her. "Seven," she said confidently, sending him a wink.

He smirked and blew her a kiss, causing her to blush slightly.

She laughed again when the bottle she spun landed on a very pouty Zen. "Truth or dare Zenny?" She cooed.

"Truth. I don't want to get kissed again…" He grumbled unhappily glaring at Seven.

"Have you ever jacked off thinking about Jumin?" MC asked, grinning wickedly.

"What? No! I'm not gay! Why would you even ask that?! And I hate that trust fund kid, he even looks like a cat!" Zen went off ranting causing MC to roll her eyes.

"Ah Elly!" Seven sighed happily getting lost in fantasies about Jumin's cat.

Zen continued to curse Jumin under his breath as he spun the bottle. It landed on Seven who decided to pick truth this time.

"Have you ever eaten out a girl? Or do you spend all your free time checking out cats?" Zen teased, still clearly bitter about MC's answer.

"Of course I have, Zenny" Seven answered causing Zen to cringe.

MC rolled her eyes again, refusing to make eye contact as she subconsciously bit down on her lip.

"What's wrong, MC? Jealous?" Seven grinned as he spun the bottle.

" And if I am? Dare" She said, noticing the bottle land on her.

Seven leaned across the small circle, close enough he could whisper in her ear. "I dare you to let me eat you out," he whispered in a low voice, making her shudder.

"R-right now?" MC stuttered, looking at Seven with wide eyes.

His grin widened as he reached down, his finger dancing along the hem of her short skirt.

"Well?" he whispered.

She wanted this, so badly, she'd fantasized about Seven since first meeting him at the first RFA party almost a year ago. She looked at Yoosung's surprised expression and Zen's smile that was still laced with jealousy. She didn't know why, she blamed the alcohol, but she nodded shyly.

"O-Okay," she whimpered, spreading her legs slightly for him.

Within seconds, Seven was laying on the floor, his face between her things, his hands on her hips, and her skirt pushed up around her waist. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs till they rested around her ankles. He reached one of his hands up and placed it against her stomach, slowly pushing her down until she was laying on the floor, while the other hand lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder.

"So wet already," he murmured licking his lips. "I haven't even touched you yet, I can't wait to see what you taste like…" He trailed off as he slowly slid his tongue across her wet slit, making her gasp out in surprise.

"Delicious," he whispered to himself, making another long slow stroke with his tongue.

"Seven…" MC whimpered as he licked slowly, still only tasting her. He used his thumbs to push open her wet folds slightly and slipped his tongue inside of her. He began darting his tongue in and out of her tight opening until she was panting and tangled her hands loosely in his hair.

He replaced his tongue with a finger, sliding it in slowly, making her squirm. He pushed his finger in and out, slowly picking up speed. She was moaning lightly and he couldn't help but chuckle, he was just getting started.

He pushed a second finger in, even slower this time, careful not to hurt her. She was so tight around his fingers, he didn't want to go to quickly. His tongue flicked against her clit once quickly. MC arched her back and moaned louder at the sudden stimulation.

Seven chuckled again, and began licking her clit, his tongue moving quickly against the bundle of nerves as his fingers sped up. He took it between his lips and sucked on it lightly, causing MC to tighten her grip on his hair. He sucked slightly harder and curled his fingers inside of her making her squeal and tighten her thighs around his head.

Ah, there is was. He continued to stroke that special spot inside her while his tongue and lips worshiped her clit. "Seven! I-I'm gonna-" she warned as she felt her body begin to shake.

Without any warning he pulled away from her completely and sat up, an evil smirk across his face. MC whimpered desperately and reached down to relive her aching sex.

"Ah ah ah!" Seven scolded, grabbing her wrist and pinning it above her head. "Be a good girl okay, MC?" he said in a low voice, now hovering over her with one hand pinning her wrists above her head.

He moved his free hand up to his lips and licked the length of his fingers that were still covered in her wetness. "So yummy. Would you like a taste?" He asked holding his fingers out in front of her mouth. MC slowly opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his wet fingers. Her tongue swirled around them as she sucked them clean, causing Seven to curse under his breathe.

He pulled away, taking a deep breathe to calm himself down before he took her right there and then. He moved back a few feet till he was sitting with his back against the wall.

"Come sit between my legs, MC" Seven called, spreading his legs apart.

She obediently crawled towards him and settled between his legs, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He smiled at her gently and kissed her cheek while sliding her skirt off from around her waist and throwing it across the room along with her panties.

Seven took the bottom of her shirt in his hands and gently pulled it over her head, his fingertips skimming along her bare skin, making her shiver. He unclipped her bra, letting it fall off her body leaving her completely naked in his lap.

MC blushed profusely and stared at the ground, her hands covering her bare chest. Seven kissed her neck slowly and grabbed her hands, pulling them back till they were behind her, resting on either side of his body.

"Don't cover yourself from me, MC. You'll make me unhappy. Now keep your hands at my sides, do not move them. Got it?" He commanded in a sweet tone that didn't match his words.

"Yes, Sir" she replies, earning her a grin from Seven. He grabbed her legs lightly, bending them at the knees and placing her feet outside of his legs. She tried to keep her thighs closed but Seven spread his legs farther forcing hers apart too.

She sat between his legs, hands resting on the floor behind her, her body completely bare and on display for the two men that sat in front of them who stared at her with lust clouded eyes.

She looked at the for them first time since Seven whispered his dare in her ear. Zen had taken his cock out and was stroking it slowly, his eyes trailing up and down her body. Yoosung had his hands wrapped tightly in his jacket which he held over his lap in order to cover his arousal.

He was biting down on his lip so hard he almost broke skin and his cheeks were still flushed. He was also looking at her beautiful naked figure, but looked away quickly once she saw him looking.

Seven, watching the interaction, chuckled at the boy's innocence. "Yoosung, I see your enjoying this?" he teased. His fingers trailed lazily across her inner thighs and up and down her stomach.

Yoosung's yes widened at his words and his cheeks became even more pink. "I…umm.. I… She…" he stuttered, not able to get a complete though out.

Seven laughed and moved one of his hands up to stroke MC's face. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip and she quickly took it between her teeth biting gently.

"She's so wet…"Yoosung whispered in amazement under his breath, causing Seven to chuckle again and MC to bury her face into his neck to hide her embarrassment.

"You should taste her" Seven grinned. He payed careful attention to MC's body as she stiffened under his touch for a second before relaxing again.

"Wh-what?! I…I don't know how to-"

"I'll teach you," Seven cut him off. MC playfully bit Seven's neck, still refusing to show her face, causing him to shudder visible.

Yoosung stared at him with wide eyes, shifting uncomfortably in order to release some of the pressure on his groin. "O-Okay" he stuttered, having sobered up a surprising amount.

"Come lay between her legs," Seven told him, lifting his knees and spreading his legs slightly in order to give Yoosung better access to MC.

Yoosung obeyed, laying on his stomach, his face inches away from her dripping sex. He looked up to Seven for further instruction.

"Lick her right… here" Seven smiled, sliding his finger across her wet slit. Yoosung's tongue followed the same path, collecting her arousal on his tongue. Seven used his fingers to separate her folds, allowing Yoosung deeper access into her.

MC had her eyes closed tightly and was biting her lips to hold in moans. She leaned her head back against Seven's shoulder, exposing her neck to him which he covered in kisses and love bites.

"Taste her, kiss, lick, suck, bite…gently. Explore her" Seven murmured against MC's skin. Yoosung began placing wet open mouthed kisses all along her dripping slit. His tongue poked at her hole and his lips bumped against her clit. MC hummed in pleasure as Yoosung messily explored her.

Seven let Yoosung explore for a few more minutes before reaching down and tangling one of his hands in Yoosung's bleached blonde hair. He may be able to pleasure her, but he'd never be able to make her cum without more guidance, so Seven provided.

He held Yoosung head in place directly over her hole, letting his mouth lick and suck at her core for a bit before pulling him away a few inches.

"Put one of your fingers in her," Seven suggested, smiling as he heard MC whimper slightly.

Yoosung obeyed, slowly sliding a finger into her wetness, watching in fascination as it disappeared inside her. He slowly pulled it out a bit before pushing it back in, attempting to imitate what he saw earlier.

"Add another," Seven said, watching MC's face closely.

Yoosung whimpered from between her legs as he began to add a second finger, "She's so tight.. I-I don't want to hurt her."

"She's okay, Yoosung. Now make sure your fingertips are pressed against the top of her entrance and curl your fingers back, slowly." Seven chuckled with pride when MC let out a gasp and arched her back slightly.

"There you go, and one more thing," Seven said, his hand still gripping Yoosung's hair. He pulled him closer to her until his mouth was directly over her clit, "Lick her right there." MC squealed as Yoosung followed Seven's instructions. His fingers curling inside of her and his tongue lapping against her sensitive clit.

It only took a few minutes till she was moaning and gripping the bottom of Seven's shirt, desperate to hold onto something.

"Faster," Seven told Yoosung, biting MC's neck lightly.

"Se-Seven…" MC moaned out, "I-I'm gonna-"

"Hold it," he whispered in here ear, "wait for my permission."

MC shook her head and cried out in desperation, "I-I can't!"

"Yes, you can. Listen to my voice, focus on it." Seven said, using his grip on Yoosung to help him lick against her faster. "You are mine, your body belongs to me and you will not cum until I give you permission to do so. Hold it, wait. Feel how Yoosung laps you up as you sit between my legs. Your body entirely bare and on display for every man in this room to see. Not yet, wait. Look at Zen jacking himself off to the sight of your soaking pussy being eaten up, your entire body shaking with ecstasy. Focus on my voice, take it all in. Now… cum."

MC screamed and arched her back as her orgasm rippled through her body. She shook violently from the intensity of it, and cried out Seven's name again and again as she slowly came down. Yoosung's head was pulled away from her sensitive core and Seven wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest.

She buried her face in his chest and shuddered in arousal as she heard Zen cry out, his orgasm finally reaching him. Seven hand caresses her face as his thumb strokes her cheek, making her smile sleepily.

"I think that concludes our game of Truth or Dare," Zen laughs shakily, his breathing still heavy from his orgasm.

"You guys should head out, I'll make sure MC gets home safe, " Seven smiled at them, adjusting his glasses with his free hand.

"Okay, let's get going Zen. And we can't tell anyone about this, okay?" Yoosung exclaims suddenly becoming frantic.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. No one will find out, I'll make sure of it," Seven said casually as if his comment weren't an indirect threat.

He picked up MC, cradling her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom as Zen and Yoosung left with awkward goodbyes. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day for the chatroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He placed her gently on the bed and handed her one of his T-shirts to cover herself. "I'm gonna clean up, I'll be right back, okay?" he told MC, who blushed and nodded, pulling his shirt over her head.

He began to clean up the empty shot glasses and bottles that littered his living room floor. "Hey, Seven?" he heard MC call from the room.

He grabbed her phone and threw it onto the bed next to her, giving her a wink. "Thank you," she blushed, laying back and scrolling through the recent chat with Jumin and Jaehee.

Seven finished up moving the empty containers and grabbed a couple bags go Honey Buddha Chips which he threw to MC before picking up her clothes and joining her in the room. He climbed next to her on the bed, resting his head on her shoulder as he read the chat on her phone.

"Poor Jaehee…" MC sighed, putting her phone down.

"Yeah, he can be…difficult" Seven nodded sympathetically. He leaned forward and snatched a chip out of her hand with his mouth in lightening speed.

"Hey!" MC laughed, pushing his shoulder lightly. He titled his head and grinned innocently at her, causing her heart to race.

"I wouldn't have thought you to be the dominant type," MC whispered, running her finger through his hair.

"I'm not usually," he admitted sheepishly, "I knew you liked it, and I'm willing to try anything. I must say I did rather enjoy it though," he chuckled.

"How'd you know I liked it?" MC questioned, clearly confused.

"I watch you," he whispered, taking her face between his hands. "I notice every time your body stiffens, every time you bite your lip, when you look away, when you blush, when you smile, I see it all" He places a swift kiss on her nose before whispering in her ear, "and I've seen your internet history".

"Seven!" she squealed, looking mortified.

He laughed at her cute expression and pushed back her hair. "What?! I'm hacker!" he grinned

pulling her closer so she couldn't roll away like she was trying to.

"Oh, MC, don't be shy," he cooed, "After everything tonight your gonna get shy? We haven't even finished yet," he murmured against her neck, slowly starting to kiss over the mark he'd left earlier.

"S-Seven.." MC moaned, tangling her hands in his hair. She pulled him his mouth up to hers, their lips crashing together.

The kiss started soft and sweet, experimental almost. But as it continued the passion begin to rise and Seven's mouth moved against her in a way that became possessive and demanding, like he was determined to claim every inch of her as his.

MC frantically began tugging at his clothes. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and forced his shirt upas far as she could. "Why do you have so many clothes on?" she whine against his lips.

Seven chuckled and bit her bottom lip teasingly before pulling away to pull his shirt over his head and throw it across the room.

MC started at him longingly and attempted to take her, technically his, shirt off again. Seven grabbed her hands gently, making her halt her frantic attempts to undress. He held her hands in his and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered gently. His thumb making small circles on the back of her hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" she giggled, squeezing his hands lightly.

He shook his head back and forth slowly before making eye contact with her again. "It doesn't matter why," he whispered, "if you don't want to we won't. We've had a long night already, we can just go to sleep or I can take you home. It's completely up to you, whatever you want to do."

MC smiled and pressed one of her hands against his cheek, making him automatically lean into her touch. "I want this. I want you." She whispered, her thumb brushing against his cheekbone soothingly. "Do you?"

"More than you know," Seven practically moaned, leaning down to kiss her again. He helped her pull of her shirt, exposing her bare body to him one again.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he growled kissing down her neck to her chest. He showered her breasts in soft kisses and licks, his tongue focusing on her nipples. He took one of them in his mouth, sucking lightly as his thumb circled the other one

He reached his free hand between her thighs, sliding two fingers into her easily and pumping them in and out of her slowly. She moaned under his touch, her back arching as she spread her legs wider to give him complete access to her.

"Seven," MC moaned reaching down to tug at his pants, attempting to unbutton them with shaky hands. "Please," she whined desperately.

He smirked and pulled away from her standing at the end of the bed. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, watching how closely her eye followed his every movement and how her tongue slipped across her lips.

He slid his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them, MC had to bit back a moan as she saw him completely bare. He was bigger than she expected and she was slightly worried about it hurting, but she didn't care.

Seven moved onto the bed next to her grabbed her waist. He lifted her up as he laid down and placed her onto him so she was hovering over his erect length. He pressed the tip against her, not enough to create any pressure, just enough for her to feel it, enough to tease her.

MC wiggled against him and he grabbed her hips, keeping her in place. "Be a good girl MC," he warned, making her let out a cry of frustration. "You can set the pace in the beginning. I don't want to hurt you so I'll be gentle, but don't worry, that won't last."

"Put your arms out in front of you," Seven commanded as he leaned over to retrieve something from a near by drawer. She quickly obeyed and he used a thin black ribbon to tie her wrist together, wrapping them up like a present with a perfect bow on top. "Remember, just because your on top right now doesn't mean I'm not in charge, understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she nodded obediently.

"Good girl," her smiled, grabbing his erection with one hand and stroking it gently, still pressing it just barely against her entrance.

"Please, Seven," she wimpered, trying very hard to stay still.

"What do you want?" he smirked as a blush quickly spread across her cheeks. "I can't give you something if I don't know what you want. So tell me MC, say it."

"I-I want you…," she whispered looking down.

"Not good enough, MC" he shook his head. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked in a low voice that made her shiver.

"I… Ugh!" she let out a cry of frustration before giving in. "I want you to fuck me. Please Seven, I was you inside of me. I want to feel you filling me up, I want you to make me scream your name, you can do whatever you want to me just please please please fuck me!"

She looked at him with wide desperate eyes, her entire body shaking with arousal, her entire face flushed pink with embarrassment.

Seven moved his hands onto her hips, his thumbs stroking small circles onto her skin. "Now was that so hard?" he teased as his fingertips dug into her as he began to slowly pull her down onto him.

MC let out a loud moan as she felt him slide inside of her. She could feel him filling her up and stretching her out. Slowly going in deeper inch by inch until he'd brought her all the way down onto him.

"Fuck," Seven moaned throwing his head against the pillow and gripped her hips harder. She felt so good it took all his will power not to slam into her as hard as he could again and again. He took a deep breathe and tried to stay in control, he had to make sure she was well adjusted first.

MC lifted her self up so only the tip was still inside her and then slid back down again slowly. After a few times she began to feel more comfortable and started moving faster, setting a fairly quick pace as she bounced on top of him.

"Fuck MC, you feel so good. I love watching you please yourself on my cock," Seven moaned. Watching her breasts bounce every time she slid down on him and the way she bit her lip was driving him crazy. He waited a few minutes, letting her stay in control until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He grabbed her waist and quickly flipped her over so she was laying down and he as hovering over her, his erection still buried inside of her. He grabbed her hands, still tied together at the wrist and pushed them above her head. "Keep them there," he growled as he began thrusting into her harder and faster than before.

She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and cried out as he pushed into her. His mouth trailed wet hungry kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, his hands gripping her waist. She brought down her hands in a desperate attempt to grab onto him, which was nearly impossible because of bondage.

Seven grabbed her wrists again and pushed them back up, biting her neck lightly. "I told you to keep them up there," he whispered lowly in her ear, "if I have to tell you again you're not gonna like the consequences."

His threat made MC bite down on her lip to hold back a moan. Against her better judgement, it only took a few minutes for her to bring her hands down again, making him growl and pull out of her.

"Oh? So you want to test me?" he raised his eyebrows, still hovering over her on the bed. "Do you really think that's a good idea considering your position, MC?"

MC couldn't help by smile, making Seven shake his head and chuckle to himself. "You really want to be punished don't you?" he leaned over her to retrieve another item from the same drawer as before. "I told you to be a good girl, MC. But you couldn't listen, you just had to disobey me, didn't you? Answer me"

"I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered, part of her wondering if Seven would truly punish her or if he was just giving empty threats.

"No, you're not," he chucked again, "because you don't think I'll actually punish you, do you?" Her eyes widened as he stated her thoughts out loud. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "I told you you wouldn't like the consequences," he whispered against her lips before pulling back again.

He placed a black blindfold over her eyes, tying it tightly around her head. "That's better," he mused to himself, "but we still have the problem of your hands…" he trailed off as he used another, thicker ribbon to bind her already tied wrists to the bed frame so she couldn't move them away.

MC pulled against the restraints, testing them. A wave of arousal washed through her as she realized she couldn't move her hands at all, she was completely under his control.

He leaned down and placed a kiss against her temple before whispering in her ear, "Now you're in the perfect position for me to do absolutely anything I want to you."

She moaned loudly as he bit down on her neck, harder than before. He slowly pushed back into her as her bit and sucked at her throat and chest leaving harsh red marks behind in his path. He began to pick up speed as he thrust into her and took one of her nipples between his teeth.

"Seven!" MC cried out as he bit down on her sensitive bud, pulling at it none to gently with his teeth. He released her nipple and licked it soothingly to ease some of the pain before placing a similar attack on the other one.

Seven grabbed one of her legs and lifted over his shoulder, allowing him to push deeper into her and with greater force. "You're so fucking tight, MC" he growled taking both her nipples in between his fingertips and pulling slightly.

"Fuck, Seven please!" MC begged, feeling completely helpless under his touch. "Please let me cum," she moaned loudly.

"Hmmm should I let you?" he whispered against her neck, making her moan every time her bit down on her. "I'm not sure you've been a good girl…" His hands continued to play with her nipples, torturing her in the best ways.

"Please," she began to beg again. "I promise I'll be a good girl from now on. I'm sorry I disobeyed you, I'll do whatever you want me to to make it up I promise just please please please let me cum, Seven!"

"That's a very dangerous promise, MC" he whispered as one of his hands trailed down her stomach slowly. He thrust into her as quickly and as hard as he could, feeling himself come close to the edge as well. Seven placed his thumb against her clit and rubbed fast tight circles against it making her squirm as much as she could under the restraints.

"Please!" she practically screamed, struggling desperately to pull away from his touch before she reached her climax.

"Yes, you can cum," he whispered against her skin, his free hand gripping her waist tightly to keep her in place under his rough thrusts.

In a matter of seconds MC began to shake, her orgasm tearing through her as she closed her eyes and screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck, MC" Seven moaned. Watching her come undone underneath him pushed him over the edge. He came inside of her immediately after she reached her orgasm, his body tensed up as he felt his release spill inside her and pushed into her a few more times, slower than before.

He pulled out of her slowly and rest his head against her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as he panted loudly.

MC began to relax under his touch as she tried to slow down her breathing. She was sure they'd made a mess, they were both covered in sweat, she could feel his cum dripping down onto her thigh, and their clothes were probably scattered across the room.

"Ummm Seven? Can you untie me?" MC asked quietly.

Seven laughed and quickly untied the ribbon that bound her to the bed. He moved her wrists down and freed them, one carefully placed pull at the bow causing it to become unraveled. "Close you eyes, it will make the transition easier" he said softly as he reached behind her head to untie the blindfold. MC did so and waited a few seconds before blinking a few times in an attempt to readjust.

"You're so cute," Seven cooed as he leaned down to kiss her gently before pulling her into his arms. MC giggled as she curled up against him. "What's funny?" he whispered as he his hands ran up and down her bare skin.

"You, you cuss a lot," she giggled making him narrow his eyes a her playfully.

"Oh, shush" he companied making her laugh again. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up, why din't you hop in the shower while I change the sheets?" he asked as her leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Or… you could take a shower with me?" MC suggested looking up at him with a playful smile.

"Well you did make a promise to me that you need to fulfill…" he mused.

MC climbed out of his lap and stood next to the bed, leaning down so she was eye level to him. "Make me," she whispered before kissing his lips quickly and running to the bathroom.

"Hey! Don't run away from me!" he yelled as he ran after her. This was going to the beginning of something very fun.


End file.
